


through the curtains of the waterfall (bombs away)

by CongressIsAliens



Series: The World Is Shit, Let’s Write Fic [8]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Double Drabble, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongressIsAliens/pseuds/CongressIsAliens
Summary: Sometimes, you have to throw caution to the wind.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: The World Is Shit, Let’s Write Fic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668385
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	through the curtains of the waterfall (bombs away)

It's not often that the urge to be reckless hits you. The urge to jump over the cliffs of the metaphorical waterfall. 

You're an agent, though, you're supposed to ignore those impulses. You've been trained. 

But today, when you're fighting to escape a trap on a hovercraft piloted by your nemesis, wind whipping at your hair, the desire to make a rash decision hits you like a train. 

Something deep within you compels you to act on your feelings.

You pull your hands free of the cuffs binding you to the craft, fighting against the turbulence to keep your balance. Without a millisecond of hesitation, you grasp Heinz's shoulder, spin him around. 

The press of your lips to his elicits a slight squeak of surprise, leading to the near-euphoria of him kissing back.

The kiss proves a golden opportunity to press the self-destruct button, so you do. You do have a job.

The -inator explodes behind you in a mesmerizing display of golden light, but you aren't watching. 

You eventually break to breathe. Heinz, face flushed, whispers against your lips "Curse you, Perry the Platypus", before pulling you back by your tie for another kiss.

Maybe, sometimes, recklessness is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from [Geronimo by Sheppard.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-SeaCZE2TM)


End file.
